1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a keyboard instrument, such as an electronic piano, including a keyboard and a speaker for reproducing a sound based on pressing on a key of the keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5161463) discloses an electronic piano as a conventional keyboard instrument, for example. In this electronic piano, two speakers are mounted on a keybed provided in a bottom portion of a body casing in a state in which sound emitting faces of the respective speakers face downward.
In this electronic piano, sounds reproduced by the speakers based on pressing on a key of the keyboard are emitted downward from the sound emitting faces of the respective speakers, then reflected from a floor, and delivered to a player's ear, and on the other hand, sounds emitted from back faces of the respective speakers leak out from clearances formed in a front face of the body casing, via a plurality of bent passages formed in the body casing.